startapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialogue
As she travels between Milestones, Stella periodically talks to the Starsoul. She may tell it information about her next Milestone, make comments about her emotional state, or crack astronomy-themed jokes. Solar System Moon * An Alien! Right at our doorstep! * Earth looks so blue! * I wonder which of the old spacecrafts on the Moon I'll see. * I'm glad you're here, close to my heart. * I'm shocked! An Alien! But, I'm more surprised that I'm not scared! * I'm so excited! * It was as if I could...feel...the Alien's thoughts. * Oh I thought I saw a satellite. * So many questions!!! * We're here now, in our backyard. * Why did the Alien come to me??? Mercury * I've never seen the Sun so big before! * If I stood on Mercury, I would only see one Sunrise every two years. * Remember how you thought Mercury was actually made up of Mercury? * We did say all the planets, didn't we? We wouldn't miss out on Mercury and Venus. (chk) * We're leaving home behind. * If we're lucky, we can find Gemlike Exogravic Matter near Planets or Stars. * I'm a bit nervous really. * You'd have been smiling ear to ear throughout this journey. Venus * I bought a Brontobyte of shows to watch. * I close my eyes during Slipstream because it's so bright! * If I try hard, I can see Earth. Oh! I can also see the Moon! * It's too bad we won't be able to see Venus' surface. * The Drones sure are busy. * Venus is Earth's sister planet because of their similar size. * Where is that Alien from? Some hidden civilization on Mars? * The sun is HUGE! * I still find it odd that your favourite movie genre was Romance and not Sci-Fi. Mars * I can't really see the Earth anymore. * I wonder where the Alien came from. * I'm still a little scared. * Oh the Sun is now smaller. * We actually found Exotic Matter near Venus! Too bad we can only analyze it back on Earth. * When you glow it feels as if you're talking to me. * Wasn't Venus really beautiful! Ceres / Asteroid Belt * We're going to our first dwarf planet! * I didn't see any signs of life on Mars. * Goodbye Earth, it was nice knowing you. * I wonder exactly what the Alien did to you? * I'm looking forward to seeing the Dawn spacecraft. * I gave the Builder Drone a name! Sculptor! Jupiter * The blue spots on Ceres were pretty! * Wow the Dawn spacecraft was still orbiting Ceres! * I'm getting used to the Alien zipping around constantly. * You were right. You don't really see asteroids at the Asteroid Belt. * If only you could see all this. * Cyronap makes me feel groggy for a while. * I wonder how much the Great Red Spot has shrunk by? * I still think the name 'Starsoul' is a little simplistic. But that's what you would have wanted. Saturn * Saturn's biggest Moon Titan, has more water on it than Earth does! * I can't wait to see the Rings! * The Alien just helps me, but doesn't communicate with me. * The Great Red Spot really shrunk huh! * I'm still trying to get used to the Super Boosts. * Saturn has Sixty Two moons!!! Sixty Two! * It's strange, but I don't feel like I miss Earth. It's our home after all... Why is that? Uranus * Ahh, I do miss the sound of your laughter. * If only I could listen to one more of your space jokes, even though I'd just groan as usual. * I'm more curious about the Rings of Uranus than those of Saturn. * The constellations still look the same from here. * Uranus' would have been called 'Caelus' if we'd used the Roman name like other planets. * Sensors indicated that Saturn had 63 moons! A new one appeared! * We wouldn't have come this far without the discovery of Solid Dark Matter. * What form of propulsion does that Alien ship use??? * It's such a coincidence that the Alien has a Humanoid Bipedal form like us! * Maybe, I'm just not homesick yet? Neptune * It's not me is it? You seem to be glowing brighter the busier I get. * Neptune's Rings are named after Courage, Liberty, Equality and Fraternity. * Well, this is the last of the eight planets. But we're not even halfway through our backyard. * I thought I saw the Alien smile when it stopped by just now. * You used to like it that Neptune is blue. 'It feels right' you said. * The Sun is so much smaller but I still can't look at it directly. * I bet we'll see something similar to the Great Dark Spot. * What was it you asked me? "What songs do planets sing? Neptunes!" *Groan* Pluto / Kuiper Belt * I think turning yourself into a diamond is the 6th best idea you've ever had. * If you look from a certain angle, Pluto and Neptune share the same orbit around the Sun! * We're only going to Pluto, and not Eris, Charon or the other Dwarf Planets. * I'm kinda glad Charon is now considered a Dwarf Planet. Hooray Binary Systems! * Pluto is a really really cold place. Liquid Nitrogen would become rock solid there. * The Kuiper Belt is just like the Asteroid Belt, nothing here to see all around. * Doesn't the Alien have to be anywhere else? Sedna * Some people think that Sedna is part of the Inner Oort. * This is the last Celestial Body we'll visit in our backyard! * Let's see how red Sedna really is! * Should I just refer to the Alien as ELF? Enigmatic Life Form? * I think Pluto's Sputnik Planitia is simply beautiful. Inner Oort * It's going to be a lot of emptiness from here on! * Actually, come to think of it, compared to ELF, we ARE the simple lifeforms! * Can you imagine if the known galaxies are actually orbiting something larger. * I have our Map of the constellations ready. * If we are lucky we will see comet type objects! * You said that Space Manta Rays would be cool. I thought Space Turtles would be cooler. * I don't regret leaving Earth at all. * Sedna looked really lonely. I don't know how to explain it. Outer Oort * How many variations of the 'Full Tour of the Constellations' did we come up with? * They say this is the area where comets like Halley's comet come from. * I saw that from far off! A comet! * They say that eventually, the Inner Oort will thin out as the comets move out to Outer Oort. * Watching all those Sci-Fi movies prepared me for this not a single bit! * What would Alien civilizations look like? * Are we going to see even more lifeforms like ELF? * You know, I figure why I don't miss the Earth so much. It's because you're here with me. Edge of Oort * This is it, the end of our backyard! This is where our journey really begins! * Our first stop after this, Centaurus! * Home is where the heart is. I understand that now. * My heart, it is singing. Can you feel it? * I'd Cyrosleep all the way if i didn't want to see everything first hand! * After this, the 88 constellations! I can't believe it! * I wish we could go faster! Constellation Group 1 Centaurus Crux Musca Chamaeleon Apus Triangulum Australe Circinus Lupus Norma * I miss your voice dearly. * The Normal Cluster is a cluster of Galaxies 222 Million Light years away. * You were often reminded of a certain actress when you saw the Norma constellation. * Norma belongs to the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * The Earth is barely an atom in a sea of stars. And that is an understatement. * The Norma Cluster is estimated to be 10 to the power of 15 times the mass of our Sun! * Norma's asterism is a Carpenter's Square. * 'Norma' means 'Normal'. It's really referring to a Right Angle. * The Gamma Normid meteor showers originate from Norma. Ara * We are going to the star Beta Arae. It is about 5600 times as luminous as our Sun! * Ara belongs to the 'Hercules' family of constellations. * The Red Hypergiant star 'Westerlund 1-26' is in Ara. * 'Ara' means 'The Altar'. The name has its roots in Greek Mythology. * Westerlund 1-26' has 1500 times the radius of the Sun! It is one of the largest stars known to us. Corona Australis * The meteor shower that comes from this constellation are known as the Corona Australids. * Corona Australis means 'Southern Crown'. * We are going to the star Alpha Coronae Australis. It is also called Alphekka Meridiana. * Corona Australis is the counterpart to Corona Borealis. * Corona Australis belongs to the 'Hercules' family of constellations. Constellation Group 2 Telescopium * The Telescopium constellation is of the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * Telescopium is represented by a... you guessed it... Telescope! * We are going to Alpha Telescopii. It has about 3 times the radius of the sun! * There is a snail with the name Telescopium Telescopium! Indus * Alpha Indi is estimated to be a Gigayear old! Or a short scale Billion if you prefer. * The star we are going to is Alpha Indi, also known as 'The Persian'. * There doesn't seem to be any meteor showers originating from Indus. * Indus belongs to the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * The Indus constellation is represented by the Indian. Pavo * The Pavo constellation is represented by a Peacock. * Alpha Pavonis is a spectroscopic binary star, but once we get near enough...! * Pavo is from the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * We are going toward Alpha Pavonis, it is actually a binary star! * Alpha Pavonis is also named 'Peacock'. So the Peacock star is in the Peacock constellation! Octans * It is suspected that there is an exoplanet at Nu Octantis. Let's keep a lookout for it. * Nu Octantis is estimated to be 2 to 3 Gigayears old! * Octans belongs to the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * Octans brightest star is Nu Octantis, it is a spectroscopic binary star. * Octans is named after the Octant, a navigational instrument. Hydrus * Beta Hydri is what our sun might look like in its next stages of evolution. * Hydrus is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * Hydrus is represented by a Male Water Snake. Not to be confused with the constellation Hydra! * The Beta Hydri system has appeared in quite a few works of fiction, ashamedly none of which I have read. * We will be going to Beta Hydri, it is Hydrus' nearest and brightest star! Tucana * The Small Magellanic Cloud is a dwarf galaxy you can see at Tucana. * Tucana has some interesting Deep-sky objects! * Tucana is named after the bird 'Toucan'. * Tucana is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * When we get to Alpha Tucanae, we can finally see for sure if it is a binary star! * You can see the Tucanae Dwarf Galaxy, it is 2.8 Million Light Year away from our Sun. (Wow) Grus * Alpha Grus has a radius 3.4 times the radius of our Sun. * Alpha Gruis is about 100 million years old! * The Spare-Tyre Nebula is a deep-sky object in Grus. What a funny name! * We are heading to Grus' brightest star, Alpha Gruis. It's also known as Alnair. * When we get to Alpha Tucanae, we can finally see for sure if it is a binary star! ** That this message is displayed on the way to Grus seems like a bug. Phoenix * Interestingly, Alpha Phoenicis is an orange giant. I like to imagine it is a giant phoenix egg! * Phoenix, Grus, Pavo, and Tucana are together known as the 'Southern Birds'. * Phoenix is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * Phoenix is the radiant of two meteor showers! Known as the Phoenicids, they appear in July and December. * The brightest star in Phoenix is called Alpha Phoenicis, and is also known as Ankaa. * The El Gordo, seen in the Phoenix constellation, has a mass of 3 quadrillion suns! * The Phoenix Cluster, seen in the Phoenix constellation, is 7.3 million light years wide! * The Phoenix constellation is named after the mythical Phoenix! Eridanus * Alpha Eridani is spinning so fast that it is an 'Oblate Spheroid'. It looks like a flattened sphere! * Eridanus is represented by a river. * Eridanus is the first of the 'Heavenly Waters' family of constellations we are going to. * Eridanus is the sixth largest constellation. * Nu Eridanis and Omicron Eridanis are both meteor showers originating from Eridanus. * Oh look! It's the planet Vulc...just kidding! * The brightest star in Eridanus is Alpha Eridani, also known as Achernar. * There is a mysterious Supervoid in Eridanus, one billion light years wide. It is empty, no galaxies, nothing! Fornax * Fornax is of the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * I wonder if we'll ever visit the Fornax Galaxy. Of course it's 500,000 light years away... * The Fornax constellation is named after the furnace. * We are heading toward Alpha Fornacis. It is a binary star 2.9 billion years old. Cetus * A Spiral Galaxy is a flat rotating disk made up of stars, gas and dust. In the middle of it is a concentration of stars we call the bulge. * Cetus is not part of the Zodiac, but sometimes the moon and the planets may be in it for a short time! * Cetus is part of the 'Perseus' family of constellations. Perseus killed Cetus! * The furthest group of Galaxies we know of is JKCS 041, seen in Cetus,is 9.9 Billion light years away. * The name Cetus refers to a sea monster, but is also known as a whale. * The one Messier Object here is M77, a spiral galaxy. * We are going toward the star Beta Ceti, also known as Diphda, meaning 'Frog'. Constellation Group 3 Sculptor * A Spiral Galaxy is a flat rotating disk made up of stars, gas and dust. In the middle of it is a concentration of stars we call the bulge. * Sculptor is from the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * The Cartwheel Galaxy in Sculptoris is actually made up of a merger of two galaxies! * We're going toward Alpha Sculptoris. It has five times our Sun's mass! Constellation Group 4 Cygnus Lyra Vulpecula Sagitta Delphinus * Beta Delphini is the brightest star in Delphinus. It is a binary star where both stars orbit each other every 26.6 years. * Delphinus is a constellation named after the Dolphin. Aquila * Altair rotates so fast at 286km/s at its equator that it is oblate, with the diameter at the equator 20% greater than the diameter at its poles. Constellation Group 5 Constellation Group 6